


I Love You Baby, I Love You Doll

by thecoloursinthegravel



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Biker Ashton, Biker Luke, Love, M/M, Motorcycles, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-24
Updated: 2017-05-24
Packaged: 2018-11-04 09:23:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10988034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecoloursinthegravel/pseuds/thecoloursinthegravel
Summary: This motorcycle love we got going on makes my heart thud, sugar.





	I Love You Baby, I Love You Doll

Hard liquor kisses and leather jacket hugs.

This motorcycle love we got going on makes my heart thud, sugar.

Your candyfloss lips confuse me.

There’s no place for so much pink in this world but you just own it.

Kiss me goodbye and good luck so I don’t fall off sideways going around corners thinking about you.

You’re my favourite drug.

You kick me to a place so high I don’t think I could ever come down.

The patches sewn on my jacket have your name etched all over them.

Hell, baby, the patch where my heart is has your name etched all over it.

These boots I lace up every morning tread all over the carpet of our one bedroom flat.

If you ever wanted to, I’d lay down and let you walk all over me any day.

I always need my candyfloss lip, hurricane heart, deep sea, high sky eyed boy to tell me when I’m getting too big for them.

Your hard liquor kisses make my head spin, sugar.

Our leather jacket hugs make me late to things I care about.

I ain’t never letting go.

I love you, baby.

I love you, doll.

I ain’t never letting you go.

 

 

 

        

**Author's Note:**

> Title: I Love You Baby, I Love You Doll by Parekh & Singh


End file.
